cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International States of Solidarity and Freedom
=General Info= Background ISSF is an Orange Team Alliance. ISSF stands for International States of Solidarity and Freedom. The alliance was founded by ShawnNL on December 24, 2007. After being involved in other alliances and alliance politics, ShawnNL decided to try his hand at creating an alliance from scratch. With an idea in mind he ventured forth and founded the ISSF. The ISSF began recruitment immediately and in a very short time had exploded it's member count from 1 to 140 members. During this first initial recruiting drive many newcomers to the game were welcomed into the ISSF. Being a small alliance, with budding new players the learning curve was a little steep. With persistence, ShawnNL continued to attempt to make his alliance come to life. A few weeks after, ShawnNL appointed bk as the de facto leader due to some personal circumstances. bk, being a newcomer to CN himself with a Government consisting of all new players would embark on a journey that none of them could imagine. Together they had to learn the ins and outs of the game: Diplomacy, Economics, Political Structure just to name a few. Kudos to all that came before them and did it on their own, it hasn't been an easy task by any means. But, with help from ISSF's pals in FOK, they were able to learn comfortably and grow safely underneath the watchful eye of Mother FOKker. Since our beginning at 70,000NS, we have made some progress in these few months. As you can see ISSF is doing quite well and is well within reaching 1,000,000NS within the coming weeks. This is cause for much jubilation and excitement, as we all patiently await the fruits of our labour to ripen. <<----- Presented here is a graph of our growth. = Government & Politics = Structure The government of the ISSF is built for speed in decisions and maintaining a centralized seat of power. The positions and their descriptions can be found in the ISSF Official Charter. Current Officials =Legislation= Internal Affairs Internal Affairs are handled by the Secretary of State, Lord Monkey, and the various sub departments under his command. They deal with the day to day operations, adherence to the charter, recruitment, training, and internal security. Charter The ISSF maintained a new existence as an alliance for nearly three months without any official charter. After debate, government changes, and real-life time constraints, the government set forth to create their charter. On March 3, 2008, it was officially adopted and made effective. On July 21, 2008 after the resignation of ShawnNL, the charter was updated to revision 1.1. For the full text of the ISSF Charter, please visit the article: ISSF Charter. Recruitment The ISSF is currently is operating an open recruitment status. Applications can be made at the official ISSF Forums. Though recruitment is currently open, membership is not guaranteed. Members must submit an application for the government of the ISSF to approve. Internal Security The ISSF maintains an internal security force. These individuals, known as the Imperial Guard, are a subset of the State department that specialize in information gathering and force. Their duties are multiple and are not limited to the following: * Monitor membership * Gather Intelligence on Ghosts and Rogues * Assist the army in organizing attack plans * Protect members of the ISSF Government Foreign Affairs Foreign affairs are handled by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Micheal Malone. The duties of the Foreign Affairs department are to build and maintain relationships with the rest of "Planet Bob". ISSF Members may apply to become a diplomat, once approved they can request or will be assigned to an alliance. Their duties are to be a focal contact point for that alliance, enhancing inter-alliance communication. Foreign Affairs is also responsible for the creation, maintenance, and review of all ISSF Treaties, however it is not the sole responsibility of the Foreign Affairs department to approve those treaties. Diplomats and Embassies Alliances wishing to create an embassy with the ISSF need to visit the ISSF Forums and request a mask & embassy. Alliances wishing to have an ISSF diplomat assigned to their alliance may also make requests there. Any alliances wishing to file a complaint against a diplomat that was assigned to them, please contact the Minister of Foreign Affairs Treaties =Military= While the ISSF maintains a strong economic presence, we are aware that a military force is needed as well to maintain security and safety for our alliance. Military Structure The ISSF Military structure currently consists of a Minister of Defense, two colonels, and four lieutenants together lead two squads. As the alliance grows, the military adjusts to compensate, growing and shrinking when necessary. Military History The ISSF, though attempting to maintain peace, does recognize the occasional need for military action. To view a history of their involvements please view the ISSF Military Logs. Category:ISSF Category:Orange team